


Remember Owen Shaw?

by Kuroooooo6



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Bromance, Brotherly Love, Childhood Memories, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-15 23:41:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11241711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuroooooo6/pseuds/Kuroooooo6
Summary: Kalian membuat masalah dengan Owen, maka kalian juga berurusan dengan kakaknya. [ Untuk #ChallengeYourselfChallenge (Paket Medium) ]





	Remember Owen Shaw?

**Author's Note:**

> Fast Furious bukan milik saya :3

Suatu hari, ketika kukira hari itu adalah Minggu di mana waktunya bersantai di dalam rumah atau setidaknya menjauh dari masalah dunia barang sebentar, kudengar pintu kamarku terbuka.

"Hiks."

Owen.

Aku bisa mendengar bagaimana dia terisak di ambang pintu. Namun majalah mobil yang tengah kubaca lebih mengasyikkan ketimbang mendengar dirinya membawa masalah, lagi.

Dia yang membuat masalah, dia yang harus menyelesaikan.

"Kak."

Aku tidak bergeming ketika langkahnya terdengar menapaki lantai kamar.

"Kak."

Kemudian goncangan dibahu kurasakan. Aku menoleh ke arah tangannya yang lebih kecil dari tanganku. Tangan itu kotor penuh tanah serta lecet di beberapa tempat.

Sesuatu lagi-lagi terjadi padanya.

"Apa? Kau terjatuh?"

"Tom mengejekku. Aku berusaha memukulnya-"

"Kemudian dia menjatuhkanmu."

Aku melihat dia mengangguk pelan, masih mencari perhatian dariku. Aku menghela napas, kemudian merentangankan tangan agar adikku yang satu itu bisa kupeluk. "Aku bisa mengenai perutnya. Tapi, tapi, tapi-"

Aku mengeratkan pelukanku ketika dia terisak bercampur kesal karena kekalahannya hari ini. Dia menangis sejadi-jadinya, meluapkan bagaimana dia marah ketika berhadapan dengan bocah bernama Tom kali ini.

Tom? Siapa lagi itu? Teman Owen terlalu banyak, begitu juga lawannya. Sampai aku sendiri tidak tahu mana yang lawan mana yang teman karena bisa saja beberapa hari sebelumnya Owen mengenalkan seseorang sebagai teman, beberapa hari kemudian dia pulang dengan babak belur karena orang yang sama.

"Kemari, biarkan aku membersihkan lukamu."

Kulihat matanya yang sembab, kemudian bibirnya bergerak untuk mengatakan sesuatu, "Jangan beritahu ibu aku berkelahi."

Aku mengangguk, kemudian mengacak rambutnya. "Memang seperti biasanya begitu, kan?"

.

Esok harinya ketika sekolah tempat Owen bubar, aku menunggu di bawah pohon dekat gerbang sekolah untuk mengamati adikku. Dia keluar dari gerbang, langsung berlari ke pintu mobil ibuku seperti yang kusuruh tadi malam - dengan bertengkar karena aku yang menolaknya bersikeras ikut dalam rencana kali ini.

Aku mengamati lebih lama gerombolan bocah laki-laki di belakang Owen. Menetapkan target pada bocah yang lebih pendek dariku di depan gerombolan, berpikir bocah itu adalah pemimpin gerombolan.

Aku terkekeh geli bagaimana mereka kesal melihat adikku yang kabur duluan menaiki mobil ibuku.

"Hey, Tom."

Telingaku panas mendengar nama itu disebut. Mataku mengawasi si pemimpin yang baru saja memanggil seseorang. Kemudian muncul bocah lain dari sisi dalam gerbang dengan badan yang lebih besar dari ukuran temannya yang lain.

"Owen sudah pulang."

"Dia lari seperti pecundang."

Bocah bernama Tom tadi terlihat tertawa kecil. "Dia memang pecundang," katanya bisa kudengar.

Kemudian mereka tertawa.

Aku melangkah keluar dari balik pohon. Kutatap lurus bocah bernama Tom itu. Dengan sekali tendangan aku membuatnya terjatuh.

"Hey!"

Dia berteriak padaku. Aku tidak peduli, aku menaiki tubuhnya kemudian menghantamkan pukulan ke arah wajahnya. Hidungnya berdarah, aku meringis pelan karena buku tangan yang kesemutan.

"Kau ingat Owen Shaw?" kutatap sinis bocah di bawahku. "Aku adalah kakaknya."

Kemudian kutatap tajam semua anggota gerombolan tadi. "Kalian membuat masalah dengan Owen, maka kalian juga berurusan dengan kakaknya."

Melihat gerombolan itu tidak berkutik, kurasa urusanku di sana sudah selesai. Aku melepaskan Tom, kemudian berjalan menjauh dari mereka.

"Oh, ya." Aku berhenti melangkah karena teringat sesuatu di kepalaku. "Sebaiknya kalian melupakan kejadian hari ini jika tidak ingin mendapat yang lebih buruk esok harinya."

Aku bisa mendengar derap langkah kaki yang terburu-buru menjauh dariku.

Owen yang membuat masalah, Owen yang harus menyelesaikannya sendiri.

Tapi Owen memilikiku sebagai kakaknya. Sudah jadi tugas seorang kakak untuk menyelesaikan masalah yang tidak bisa diselesaikan sang adik.

Dan kurasa menyelesaikan pertarungan Owen akan menjadi kebiasaanku mulai dari hari ini.

 

 


End file.
